1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to motorized wheel chairs. More particularly, this invention relates to motorized wheel chairs suitable for use by small children.
2. Prior Art
Many devices have been designed and are now in use which aid the physically or mentally challenged in moving from place to place. Various motorized wheel chairs are now available for such use. However, these devices are often unsuitable for use by small children.
In order to provide a motorized wheel chair for small children, especially those under five years of age, additional factors must be taken into consideration. In order to circumvent the requirement of constant adult supervision, the vehicle must incorporate a number of safety features. A child must not be able to operate the vehicle across sharp changes in floor elevation (e.g. steps). The vehicle should operate at a very low speed and must be easy to steer. Some protection should be provided to prevent damage to furniture and other household fixtures. The vehicle must resist overturning. It is also desirable that a supervising adult be provided with some remote means for immediately stopping the vehicle.
There are very few devices currently available which meet any of the above criteria. This problem is compounded by the fact that devices currently on the market are extremely expensive. Also, current motorized wheel chairs for small children are useless when the children outgrow them, thus requiring even greater costs for replacement vehicles.